


Gift

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Nazuna wanted to give something to Shu.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is your giftee and you are reading Yazu's first trial at this ship. I hope you will enjoy it~

There was an urgent noise that had been disturbing him for a while, but his head was heavy and his thoughts hard to grasp. In this absentminded state it was easy to assume the sound would disappear by itself, getting bored by the lack of response. Despite his hopes, the noise remained, disturbing his very uneasy nap. Fully awoken by the irritation, Shu realised it was hard to even move, as his body refused to cooperate with his will. He had been sleeping in an unhealthy position as well - sleeping when sitting could easily result in damage to his already fragile body. Numbness slowly turned into heaviness, which he could fight, so with a groan and great effort, Shu managed to get up from sofa. Before he could even react, a piece of clothing flew to the ground, making him stare at it for a few seconds before he understood.

\- I must've fallen asleep during sewing...

It was no good, but couldn't be helped. He had enough time to get used to that happening. Fighting his sore limbs, he finally walked up to the door that was persistently knocked on.

***

Nazuna was getting worried. He heard from Mika at school that Shu stayed at home so he thought it was his chance but... Did Shu see him through the window? Should he give up and go back to school? Minutes felt like hours while his brain kept making up impossible stories about what Shu might say or do. In his anxious state, he didn't pay attention to the fact he kept knocking more and more aggresively. That's why when the door actually opened, Nito almost jumped and screamed. The view that greeted him made him even more worried though.

Shu was barely standing. He needed to support himself with the wall not to fall, his eyes were empty like when he was in great pain and his breathing was labored.

\- It's ridiculous to be this exhausted after walking a bit... - he panted, then looked up.

A silence filled the air. Pink eyes went from shock to fear, finally settling down for a warm admiration that Nazuna knew all too well. The eyes that were reserved only for him, the most precious doll Shu had made. A few months earlier he would've gotten scared and ran away. Instead, he sent Itsuki a small smile, then his expression became serious.

\- Good morning, Oshi-san... You don't look good, are you alright?

\- Did that useless thing send you? I will tell him off for bothering you with meaningless stuff. Is that all you wanted from me?

Nazuna blinked, surprised by the course of dialogue. In fact, he didn't talk to Mika at all, he only overheard him while passing by second year's classroom. So, Kagehira knew Shu wasn't well...?

\- No, Mikachin didn't tell me anything, I came because of... well, s-something else.

His fingers involuntarily clenched on the bag hanging on his arm. He had made a christmas gift for Itsuki... But that wasn't important when said person was barely standing straight.

\- Can I come in? You should sit down, I will make tea and we can talk.

\- Hmph. You know where everything is.

Shu let him in, slowly making his way towards the salon. Nazuna went ahead, feeling a tingle of nostalgia upon seeing that house. Nothing had changed since the last time he had seen it. He doubted Shu would even be able to drink different blend of tea, if he drank tea at all considering it's Tenshouin's favorite drink. Only when he opened the cupboards he could notice small changes - there was cocoa, cute mugs and other stuff Itsuki would never touch. It was easy to forget Shu lived together with Mika, but having a proof in front of his eyes was... weird. It was sending painful impulses to his stomach. Nazuna shook his head, not allowing himself to drown in loneliness. Things like "what if"s kept crossing his mind all the time, but he didn't regret what happened, the choice he manager to make on his own. The kettle started whistling so he poured the water into teapot, set it on a tray together with two cups and went to join Shu.

Upon entering the salon his eyes went to Itsuki, who was laying on the sofa and panting heavily. His body was visibly drenched in sweat and he seemed to be in pain. Nazuna immediately left the tray on the table and approached the boy. His forehead was burning, he most probably had a high fever.

\- Oshi-san, where do you keep medicine related things?

Shu only groaned and gestured towards the kitchen. Nito rushed there and brought the kit together with him. He put a thermometer into Shu's mouth while he went to find where they kept futons. Shu needed to rest and sleep... Would they even have something appropriate for the sick in the frigde? Finally finding what he had been looking for, Nazuna returned to the salon and checked the temperature. 39,7 degrees, quite high... He pondered for a moment if he shouldn't call an ambulance, but the kit had some fever medicine... They could try it first, then consider calling doctors. He helped Shu move into the warm futon and made him drink medicine. All that was left was to watch over him...

***

His body was heavy and hot but surprisingly he was comfortable, wrapped in soft and comfy sheets he recognised as his own. Judging from the noises coming from there, someone was in the kitchen. His tired brain wanted to scold Kagehira for unauthorised usage of that room but something in the back of his mind told him that couldn’t be him. He had such a nice dream... Compared to his usual nightmares, dreaming of Nito visiting him was like a true blessing. That couldn’t possibly be true – he hurt Nito. There was no way he could be forgiven. Those who cut off the angel’s wings are destined to burn in the deepest part of hell for eternity, even if they did it because of love. Especially if it was the reason, as this selfish desire could only stain those purest beings. He automatically wanted to throw his arm over his face but his hand met something wet. Surprised, he grabbed the thing on his forehead, which turned out to be a wet towel. It couldn’t be Kagehira. His version of wet towel would be sloppy and drench his whole pillow in water. But... who else...?

\- Oh, you woke up, Oshi-san~ How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? I’m truly happy your fever already went down...

Ah. It had to be a continuation of his dream. That, or Tenshouin finally destroyed his mind and he started hallucinating, because apparently there was Nazuna in front of him, wearing an apron and looking at him with worried eyes. When he didn’t answer, a heavy silence filled the room. Yes, that’s more familiar. Nito had always been this tense and... scared? Even though Shu loved him so much he would destroy the sky to see his wonderful smile.

\- I made a dinner... You can’t eat much so it’s light, y-you should like it.

Shu didn’t even realise he reached out to touch Nazuna. He wanted proof that his beloved person was there, next to him... To his surprise, the blonde caught his hand and put it on his own cheek. It was so warm...

\- I’m here, Oshi-san. You can relax and rest, I’m not going home until Mikachin comes back from school.

\- No.

The word escaped on it’s own, barely audible with how clenched Shu’s throat was. No? He didn’t have any power over Nito. Being this selfish, then regretting it and pitying himself... Shouldn’t he grow up a bit? Even so, he didn’t want to let go of that hand anymore, not when Nazuna was with him again.

\- Oshi-san... – whispered Nazuna, his eyes filled with pain.

That’s not how Shu wanted it to look like. Apologise, do something, Itsuki Shu...! Before he could concentrate on anything, Nito kissed the back of his hand. His soft lips barely brushed his skin, if he didn’t see that, he wouldn’t even know it happened.

\- I... I came h-here to g-give you som-mething...

He reached somewhere behind him, then pushed a box in Shu’s direction. Itsuki needed help with it but together they quickly opened the gift. Inside was...

\- I a-asked Izuchin to teach m-me how to knit... You n-never wear a scarf s-so I assumed you don’t have one...

Truth be told, it was a terrible scarf. The lowest quality he had ever seen, yet before he automatically spoke his mind Nazuna kissed his forehead and went back to kitchen to bring the food for them. His tired body and mind gave up after that and he hugged the scarf. It smelt like Nazuna’s house, warm and soft in touch. Before he knew it, he was half asleep, and someone was petting his head. Ah, what a nice dream... He didn’t want to wake up at all. As if from underwater, he heard Nazuna's voice.

\- Get well soon, Oshi-san... There is so much I want to tell you.

\- I will be waiting for you to come to me as long as you wish for it... I love you the most after all.

He realised it was his own voice when the petting stopped. His mind was on the verge of slumber when something wet falling on his face woke him up again. Shu forced his eyes open, met with crying Nazuna's face.

\- I-I love you too... Oshi-san...

Nito grabbed his hand and kept sobbing. He couldn't do anything beside squeezing it as hard as he could until he lost to exhaustion and fell into deep sleep.

***

\- Oi, Icchan. I heard you’ve been sick, isn’t it early to be back?

\- I’m already well. I don’t have time for illness, theatre club requested costumes from me again and I have to finish them quickly.

Shu absentmindedly pulled the scarf on his neck over his mouth. Kuro scanned it with his eyes, then made a surprised face.

\- That’s one really half assed scarf...

\- If you dare to disrespect my clothes again I will make you pay for it, Kiryuu. Don’t question genius’ taste.

\- Sure, sure.

After all, it didn’t matter whether it was ugly or not. It was a proof his dream was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Like I said, it's the first time I've ever written Shu or Nazuna, not to mention shunazu but I HOPE IT'S ROMANTIC IN SOME WAY... I also have a bit of meta about that muffler, I wanted it to be "made of the strings that used to move Nazuna" as if he wanted to give them back to Shu as free person to show he is not afraid of being /his/ again, not as a doll but as a bf... Again, thanks for reading, don't forget about kudos/comment!


End file.
